


Film Appreciation

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Kara shares a movie from another planet with her sister and Mon-El.Loosely tied to "Two Aliens Are Better than One."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really difficult schedule today at work, and that left me unable to do much in the way of writing, and since action is so much of a challenge for me in the first place, I couldn't update my crossover piece.
> 
> However, this does tie to that at least a little. Kara finds out about the differences in the film in my other story. This is just expansion of that promise to share it with a few people.

* * *

“So, wait, you went to another universe—”

“Yes,” Kara said, smiling. She was still a bit on a high from that. She'd met so many heroes, and she felt like she'd really made friends among them. It was one of the best feelings ever.

Alex was not half as excited as Kara was. “And you brought back souvenirs—”

“Well, we were concerned that too many things from other worlds could cause some damage, which is why we're going to have to get Winn—and you—to replicate some of the things that Cisco and the others came up with,” Kara said. “But I have a way to talk to them, ask for help, and even go back to their world if I need to or they need me again.”

Alex gave her a hard look. “Kara—”

“It was worth it, Alex. I know you weren't there, you didn't see it, you couldn't protect me, but I didn't need protection. I worked with a team of superheroes, and I wasn't alone. I had Mon-El with me,” Kara told her. “And I think that I you'll be very pleased when I show you what I got you.”

Alex shook her head. “I doubt that.”

“If you don't mind sharing sister night because I kind of promised Mon-El I'd share it and explain the reference when we got back, then I have for you a very rare, very exclusive version of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy without the singing.”

“What?”

Kara nodded. “Well, I was told that there's still some singing in it, but not as much as in the books. Not by half.”

“Really? Because was much as I liked that actor, he could not sing, and it almost ruined it for me,” Alex said. She folded her arms over her chest. “I really have to let Mon-El join sister night?”

“Please?”

* * *

Mon-El looked down, not sure why the woman who could crush steel with her bare hands had buried her head in his chest. She could not actually be afraid, could she? He'd seen this kind of moment in the movies and shows he'd been watching to try and understand the customs of this planet, but those women weren't Supergirl. He looked over at Alex, and she was grinning, no longer watching the movie.

“Kara, are you... okay?”

“I really don't like Nazgûl,” Kara said with a shudder. “So creepy.”

“Uh huh,” Alex said, snorting.

“It's true,” Kara said, lifting her head and looking over at her sister. “Remember the first time we watched it? I hit you so hard I left a mark. And I apologized for weeks, but I still don't think that you forgave me.”

Alex just shook her head. “They are not that scary. It's all CGI.”

“I didn't say scary. I said creepy,” Kara objected, getting defensive. One of the creatures on the screen let out a howling scream, and she jumped, putting her head back where it was.

Mon-El looked down at her, frowning. “This... wouldn't have anything to do with the Dominators, would it?”

“What are the Dominators?”

“Aliens,” Kara said. “We fought them on the other earth. I'll tell you all about it later.”

“If it's bothering you this much—”

“It isn't,” Kara insisted. “It's not. I'm fine. I just don't like Nazgûl.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Right. You know that I've known you almost all of your life. I know when you're lying.”

“She does do that little crinkly thing between her eyes,” Mon-El said and Alex smiled.

“I do not.”

He touched her forehead. “You're doing it right now.”

Kara glared at him. “Am not.”

Alex shook her head. They both knew that Kara was, in fact, doing it, but she wasn't going to admit that, which they also knew. “If it bothers you so much, we can fast forward until after the Nazgûl are gone.”

“We can't do that,” Kara said. “Mon-El has never seen it. I won't ruin it for him.”

“Who says you haven't already?”

“I do,” Mon-El said at the same time as Kara. While he found her behavior strange, he didn't mind it. He wasn't sure she'd sit as close to him as she was or that she'd leaned against him, and that was the best part of the movie so far.

Kara gave her sister a smile before settling back down with her head on his shoulder. He waited, but she didn't seem to notice where she was sitting. Alex gave him a look, and he would have shrugged, but he wasn't going to disturb Kara.

When the Nazgûl appeared on the screen again, she tensed, and he combed his fingers through her hair. She didn't look at him, but the noise she made sounded pleased, so he didn't stop. He couldn't remember much of the movie so far, but that didn't matter.

This was already his favorite film.


End file.
